Do Your Thing
by Ami-san
Summary: Discontinued
1. Default Chapter

Do Your Thing

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

A/N: hey, it's me! Ami-san! This is my second fanfic, I hope its better then the first one…I always like to improve…anyway, I do not own any Characters in this story…except for Holly.  Oh ya, and I'm trying really hard for this one, to make my chapters longer! So please R/R! And tell me what you think about my story!

::Prologue:: 

Hermione smiled as her now eleven-year-old daughter beamed around at her guests. It was her birthday, and she had been so excited. Hermione had wanted to make everything perfect. The room was lit by the small candles that were placed on the cake. The room was filled with little smiles and giggles of excitement. As the birthday girl took a deep breath, and blew out all of her candles at once. She grinned proudly. 

"What did you wish for, Holly?"

But Holly just shook her head and smiled. Her chestnut locks falling down over her shoulders. And her beautiful eyes shimmering with anticipation. 

After everything was over Hermione went around the small flat and put things back in their normal places. Holly had gone to spend over night with her grandparents and wouldn't be back till tomorrow morning. Hermione gazed into Holly's room, to make sure everything was tidy. When she saw a small book lying on her bed. labelled Holly's Journal. Hermione looked around quickly and opened it slowly. 

Dear Journal,

Today was my birthday, and everything was perfect! 

The cake, the presents, the guests.

And when I blew out the cake and got to make my wish, 

I wished I knew my father.

Mommy never talks about him.

Sometimes I think she didn't want me,

Like I was a mistake.

Holly 

Hermione re-read the page, over and over. But it only said the same thing. Hermione knew she had to make Holly's wish come true.

A/N: This is just showing you what my story is about! I'll have the first chapter up soon!! ^_^


	2. Begining

**Do Your Thing**

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

**A/N: Hey, this is the first Chapter of 'Do Your Thing' and I really hope you enjoy it! Please Read and Review if you have the time! This is also my second fanfiction. So if its not very good, I am sorry. I hope that the more stories I write, the better they will get! **

It had been a week since Holly's birthday party. Hermione rolled out of bed, yawning and stretching her arms above her head. She smiled faintly at the bit on sunlight that poured through the blinds. Today was a new day. She started around her plain room. It contained a small dresser, which held her few outfits. A mirror, which hung on the wall, its frame cracked and the white paint pealing off from the summer's heat. There was also a picture, it sat on the wooden table beside her bed. It was of her, as a schoolgirl, she was smiling and her bushy brown hair was tied back into a tight bun, but a few strands had escaped and framed her face. Her two best friends stood beside her, they were laughing. 

Hermione frowned at the picture, it reminded of so many things, good and bad. Hermione hadn't seen Harry and Ron since she had dropped out of school. She hadn't wanted to drop out of Hogwarts, but she didn't really have a choice. She was pregnant with Holly, and she needed help with the baby. She left so she could live with her parents. She had gotten a letter or two that she kept in her drawer. They must have graduated, and must have gotten jobs. Now they were only history. Sometimes she wished they could see her, and they could see Holly. She had grown up without a father in her life. And Hermione was sure that if Holly grew up around Harry and Ron, they would have made up for that. 

            Hermione flipped the pancakes that she was making for breakfast. She heard Holly yawn and pull out a chair so she could sit down at the tiny table. Hermione looked over her shoulder, and Holly was flipping through the mail. When she felt her mothers gaze on her she looked up and smiled. Holly truly had an amazing smile. She cheeks lit up, and her eyes seemed to sparkle. Her chestnut hair swept over her shoulders. Hermione turned back to the stove, and turned off the element slowly. 

            "Come here, if you want a pancake," she said glancing back at Holly.

She rose and skipped over the Hermione happily. Holding out her plate and grinning like the Cheshire cat. Hermione placed two pancakes on it, and covered them with pure maple syrup. Holly smiled gratefully and went and sat down. Eating like she hadn't eaten in days. When she had finished her eyes wandered recklessly about the room, as she licked the sweet syrup from her fingers. 

Hermione reached out for the mail, flipping through it, her mind else were. When she stopped…it was a letter for Ms. Holly Mai Granger, Hermione's eyes traveled over it. Probably just another birthday card she told herself. When she flipped it over in her hands, her eyes fell onto the familiar crest. She studied it for a moment. It was the Hogwarts Crest. She stared up at Holly, who was staring back at her suspicously. 

A/N: Okay! This is Chapter one, I have the annoying habit of ending all my chapters with cliff hangers. Sorry about that. 


	3. Reuniting

**Do Your Thing**

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

**A/N: ok! Time for second chapter! It was delayed a while, I am sorry about that,**

**I was working on my other stories. And I had to make a good start for my newer one. Well…anyway…Please READ! **

***~*~*~*~***

            Holly stared at Hermione suspiciously. She was acting very strangely, As soon as she finished reading the mail. 

            Hermione rose from her chair, wide eyed. "I think I need some fresh air…" Hermione grumbled, her hands at her sides twitching rapidly. Holly blinked in confusion. This wasn't like Hermione at all she was usually so calm and aware. 

            Holly's eyes slowly drifted down to the pile of mail, she must have over looked something. 

            For a short moment Holly met her mother's eyes, they were filled with confusion, and she could tell she was nervous and unsure about something. Hermione slowly walked towards the door, grabbing a pack of cigarettes on the way. 

            Holly sighed heavily and looked back at the pile of mail that was scattered all over the small table. She spread them out even more so, so she could look at them all. One however caught her eye. She slowly picked it up, looking it over. It certainly didn't look like an ordinary letter.  She glanced at the address, and realized it was for her. 

~*~*~*~*~

            Hermione leaned on the railing, as the warm breeze ruffled her fluffy brown hair. This was not good. If Holly decided to attend Hogwarts, it would make her job a whole lot harder. She only had two weeks. Two crummy weeks, to find out who Holly's father is. She glanced back into the house and saw Holly, carefully opening the letter. She didn't feel like stopping her, she would have to know about it anyway. 

            Hermione took a piece of parchment out of her back pocket. And she unfolded it quickly spreading it out with her hands, smoothing the wrinkles out. She quickly picked up a pencil and wrote down all the names of the people she could remember that attended the party.

            Harry Potter 

            Draco Malfoy

            Neville Longbottom 

            George Weasley

            Fred Weasley 

            Ronald Weasley 

            Hermione's eyes went over the list slowly, saying the names under her breath. She would have to find each of them, and she quickly decided that talking to them in person would get her more information.

            Thank the lord for the Internet Hermione thought, as she searched for each name and found there current location. It seemed easy enough, they were all relatively close by. She cursed herself for not keeping in contact with them. Her eyes quickly scanned the parchment again. First one on the list, Harry Potter. 

~*~*~*~*~

            "Well, this is it honey," Hermione's father said, leaning forward in his seat so he could get a better view of the house that was in front of them.

            Hermione gulped, at first she thought they might have gone to the wrong house. This house was small, and looked rather old. She scratched the back of her neck nervously. 

            "Come back in about a hour," Hermione said to her father. "And thank you for driving me. 

            Hermione pulled her purse from under the seat, swinging it over her shoulder. As she slowly got out of the car, and waved her father away. 

            Hermione ignored the feeling in the pit of her stomach as best as she could, as she knocked on the small oak door. She waited a moment, she couldn't hear anyone coming. She slowly turned on her heel, deciding that he wasn't home.

            "Hello Little Girl, are you selling Girl Guide Cookies?" She twirled around, to see a man with ruffled black hair poking his head of the door and smiling at her. 

            Hermione shook her head, "Uh, no…I am here to talk to Mr. Harry Potter, is he in?" Hermione asked nervously.

            "Well, you've come to the right place," He said smiling warmly at her. "Mr. Harry Potter is I."

            Hermione stared at the man. Now that she looked at him closely, he looked somewhat like Harry. The man wasn't wearing his glasses, so Hermione quickly decided that, that was the reason she didn't recognize him. He actually was quite handsome.

            "May I ask who you are," Harry asked cocking his head to the side curiously.

            Hermione snapped out of her trance to answer "Um…I'm Hermione Granger."

            Harry stared at her for a long time. He looked very doubtful indeed. Hermione smiled nervously.

            "Mione?" he asked.

            Hermione nodded slowly, continuing to smile.

            "Its me," Hermione said slowly.

            Harry wrapped Hermione in a tight hug, as Hermione gasped for air. 

            "H-Harry, can you please l-let go of me, I c-can't breath."

            Harry let go of her quickly, smiling broadly. He stepped aside gesturing for her to come in. She smiled back at him and took a step inside the small house. 

            It was highly polished, every piece of furniture rubbed until it gleamed. This amazed Hermione; Harry had never been much of a clean freak when she went to school with him. 

            "Would you like some coffee?" Harry asked her.

            "Um…yes please, that would be lovely."

            Harry disappeared for a moment, returning again with two cups of coffee in his hands. 

            "Magic," Harry said grinning proudly.

            Hermione smiled back, as her eyes traveled around the room. 

            "You have a very nice house," Hermione said slowly.

            "Why, thank you." 

            "So…what have you been doing with yourself?" Hermione asked curiously.

            "Oh, I work at the Ministry, Control of Magical Creatures department." 

            "Hmm… I never thought that you would want to work in the Magical Creatures department."

            "Yes, a lot of people tell me that," Harry said grinning. "What do you do?"

            "I work for a muggle newspaper." 

            "I never thought the Great Hermione Granger would want to work as a newspaper reporter. But, I know talking about our jobs is not why you're here," Harry said raising his eyebrows. 

            Hermione shook her head, "and you are correct, that's not why I am here." Hermione said raising the coffee to her lips and blowing lightly. 

            "Then, if I may ask, why are you here?"

            Hermione sighed, she didn't know exactly how to put it. In simple and understandable terms. 

            "It's about my daughter…" Hermione said trailing off. 

            "Your daughter?" 

            Hermione nodded, "Yes, my daughter."

            "What about her?" 

            Hermione stared up at the ceiling, as if the answer was written up there.

            "You can tell me," Harry said watching her closely.

            "I don't doubt it, It's just how…" 

            "You don't know how?"

            Hermione stared at him, her eyes meeting his. "Well, its…kinda off a hard thing to ask someone."

            Harry nodded knowingly. "I see…well, you can ask me anything, you know that." 

            Hermione looked doubtful, "This is a little different, from everything." 

            "Just ask and get it over with."

            "Well…I….don't know who her father is," Hermione said slowly.

            "You don't know who her father is?"

            "That's what I said."

            "And…you're wondering, if I am the father?"

            Hermione nodded, she could feel the heat rising into her cheeks. 

A/N: Chapter two!! Yay! Ok…tell me what you think…


	4. AN

Hey kids

Ami-san here. You may have noticed that I've taken a _long _break from my writing and specifically my fan fictions. I really just hit a wall in terms of my creativity and needed something new. A lot has happened since then.

In the past _four years _(wow.) I've begun taking Literary Arts at a high school focused on the Arts. It hasn't been very successful, I find myself wanting to explore other fields and perhaps writing should be a hobby not a career. Having said this, I _am _working on a non-Harry Potter fan fiction and the process is a grueling one. If you are interested in the details feel free to contact me at: amywatson_(at)hotmail(dotcom) _I check my e-mail regularly and wouldn't mind keeping in touch with positive people.

To update you on my personal life you may be happy to know I have _absolutely no clue what the hell is going on in my love life. _A lot has happened, and I've learned a lot from those experiences but I still don't feel prepared for commitment and that is what my boyfriend (for now?) is asking for.

Thank-you for reading,

Ami-san


End file.
